


The Happiest Place on Earth

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras and Cosette Fauchelevent are Twins, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris disneyland, Prince!Courfeyrac, Prince!Enjolras, Princess!Cosette, Ride worker!R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: Les Amis work at Disney, half of them are dating and Enjolras is trying hard to do something special for Grantaire
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 36





	The Happiest Place on Earth

Working at Disney was something Grantaire never thought he would do, nor did he think he’d meet the love of his life there. He’d always believed that Disney being ‘the happiest place on Earth’ was just something for little children to believe in, he still did, but here he was, signing into work, holding hands with his boyfriend, who was working as Prince Charming for the day. 

When Enjolras had gotten the job, Enjolras had been reluctant to accept- the Disney company was the one of the biggest companies, and it went against everything he stood for. However, Courfeyrac had a spare room going in his flat, and all Enjolras had to do was get a job so he could pay rent, and then he’d be able to share an apartment with his best friend. The months had turned into years, and now it was the 4th season Enjolras had worked at Disney as one of the Prince’s. Seeing the little children’s faces as he greeted them and bowed to them made the job worth it- at least someone was getting something out of it. 

R stopped at his locker and grabbed his waistcoat and trousers for the Haunted Mansion ride. He turned to face Enjolras who was at the locker next to him. 

“Are you on the early lunch?” Enjolras had beaten him to saying anything, which was strange. Usually, it was R who didn’t like the silence between them.

“I am. Why are you planning to take me to have lunch at Cafe Mickey, newly renovated by yours truly?” R had been paid double for also painting one of the restaurants after hours, so he took the offer immediately, even if it meant that he was working on about 2 hours worth of sleep for the next week of working on the rides in the day. Enjolras had lectured him on how the company was exploiting him, once he’d found out. 

“No. I was going to make you eat my sandwiches down here with me.” Enjolras said flatly, pulling his shirt off. 

“Shame, your sandwiches are always soggy or filled with salad.” Grantaire reached out and touched his side softly, though Enjolras moves away. 

“You’ve got cold hands.” He whined, buttoning up the black shirt. 

“Cold hands, warm heart.” R says, holding his hand out for the red cape that Enjolras always made him tie. 

“Debatable.” R scoffs and kisses him softly, before putting the red hat on Enjolras’ head. 

“Meet me at Big Thunder Mountain.”

“Of course I will.”

Enjolras squeezes his hand one last time, before walking off to the Princess Pavilion.

It was 5 minutes before opening time when Grantaire arrived at the Haunted Mansion. He walks in, after saying hello to the others working, and takes his place at the chairs, ready to push the buttons and help young children onto the seats. He tucks his shirt in and runs a hand through his hair, already seeing how long it was before he could take his first break. 

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy his job; he did, he really did, and his tiredness had nothing to do with his job. Enjolras and him were going through a rough path or something because they were arguing constantly and Enjolras seemed uncharacteristically nervous around him. You’d think, after two years of dating, they’d be okay, but apparently not. 

The first lot of guests took him out of his trance, and actually focused on being a good ride operator. 

Enjolras had managed to catch up with Courfeyrac- Prince Charming- while walking around the Princess area. It was a slow day, with only a few guests, so they had snuck around the back of Sleeping Beauty’s castle. 

“What’s up with you, Charming?” Courfeyrac had asked.

“At the moment, that’s you.” Enjolras said, pulling a box out of his pocket after Courfeyrac had given him one of his infamous glares. 

“What’s R going to say once he finds out you’re proposing to me?” Courfeyrac gasped, falling back against the pink walls of the castle.

“It’s for R, but I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Enj, you two have been in love for so long, like longer than either of you care to admit to.”

“I’m not doubting my love for him, I love him with my whole heart.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“What if he says no?”

The fit of laughter coming from Courfeyrac after that made Enjolras realise why he usually went to Combeferre for help with everything. But, currently, Combeferre was working on fixing the Snow White ride, so Courf was the best option. 

Courfeyrac was still laughing by the time they got round to the front of the castle. If there weren’t guests there, Enjolras would have punched him. However, a little girl had tugged him on the arm, and told him about a dragon under the castle, so naturally, he had to go and slay that, while the little girl went on a ride. Not before shooting a glare at Courfeyrac, though. 

The first smoke break rolled around pretty quickly, and Grantaire took it immediately. He was running low on energy after having to ask a family to leave because the mum kept trying to reach out and steal things. 

The closest smoking ring was down near the Pirates of the Carribean ride, which also was where Eponine was situated today, apparently, so he walked quickly, grabbing the packet of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his waistcoat. He sits down on the bench, and salutes the Captain as she passes him, probably going to find her boys. 

“Is Eponine due a break yet?” He asks, when she comes near the gate. 

“Yeah, she’s coming out now. Have you seen Joly? Or Bossuet?”

“Joly’s in the first aid tent today, and Bossuet is on the opening gates, unless they’re having technical difficulties.”

“Thanks, babe.” 

“No problem.” He grins, going back to looking for Eponine. Eventually, she comes out, and makes her way to the smoking area. 

“Trouble in paradise, loverboy?” She asks, sitting down and taking one of the cigarettes once he offered. 

“Nothing you haven’t heard me say before.” He says, taking another cigarette for himself. They were running pretty smoothly at the Haunted Mansion without him. 

“Good because Cosette’s just told me Enjolras’ big plan for tonight.”

R stops trying to flick his lighter on for a second to turn to Eponine. 

“Big plan?”

“Oh, fuck. You weren’t supposed to know.” 

“Big plan?” He says again, nudging her. 

“Got to go, loverboy.” She says, quickly stubbing the cigarette out and rushing off back to the ride. 

When it got to lunch, it was safe to say both Enjolras and Grantaire were exhausted. R had changed out of his outfit and put on a t-shirt and jeans, so he wasn’t mistaken for an employee while he was eating lunch with his boyfriend. Enjolras had done the same, and they had met at the Big Thunder Mountain. 

“How was your morning?”

“Full of slaying dragons and having Courfeyrac bully me. What about you?”

“Kicking a family out for trying to steal things. Why was Courfeyrac bullying you?”

“Just a- prince thing. My, uh, shirt had unbuttoned itself.”

“Ah.” Grantaire knew Enjolras was lying, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted was to eat some food and go and work with Eponine and Musichetta on the Pirates of the Carribean ride. 

“So, which one of these amazingly-painted walls did you paint?” Enjolras asked, as soon as they were seated in the staff-only section. 

“The one with Donald Duck on.” R said as he pointed it out to Enjolras. Their hands were intertwined, but Enjolras kept fiddling with Grantaire’s ring finger. “Enjolras, baby, the love of my life, my babycakes, my sweetheart-”

“Get on with it.” 

“Sorry, why are you playing with my fingers. Specifically, only one of them. That one being my ring finger.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Okay, can I not play with my boyfriend’s finger without getting attacked?”

“You can, that’s not what I’m saying. It’s just not like you.” 

Enjolras was going to say something, but Jehan (who was still wearing their Peter Pan outfit) and Bahorel were walking to their table. 

“Your sister’s out there, dazzling the kids, so Jehan could escape.” Bahorel explains, sitting next to R, as Jehan flops down onto the seat next to Enjolras. They take their hat off and let their hair out. 

“That bad?” Grantaire asks. 

“A kid threw up next to me.”

Enjolras nodded at Grantaire. “That bad then.” 

They settled into a light chat over fries, Enjolras going back to playing with Grantaire’s ring finger. R didn’t say anything, but couldn’t help but notice Bahorel tap Jehan’s leg softly, and wink at them, once they’d caught Enjolras doing it. To be not in on something wasn’t a nice feeling, Grantaire concluded.

They had changed back in silence, though Grantaire had let Enjolras fasten his sword onto the belt, and Grantaire had tied his cape around his neck. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you.” He says softly, before walking to Adventureland through the tunnels. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent by sword fighting with Eponine, while guests got onto the boat, where Musichetta, dragged one of them away to help loading the guests on, while the other went to press the button. This happened everytime a new set of guests came onto the ride. 

Soon enough, it was the end of Grantaire’s shift and he had five minutes to change into something better before watching his boyfriend in the parade. 

He stands at the back of the crowd, waving at Cosette as she passes, dancing with Courfeyrac, in the Cinderella dress. He watches as Courfeyrac blows a kiss at Combeferre, as they pass where he’s standing. He watches Jehan, now in their Rapunzel dress, dance with Bahorel, as Feuilly cheered on in the crowd. 

And then Enjolras comes, and Grantaire smiles as he passes through the parade- his blond locks flowing, his blue eyes looking out for Grantaire, and a small smile appear on his face once he finds Grantaire. He turns back to the girl playing Aurora, smiling up at her, and waving at the crowds. 

Once the parade is over, R realises Combeferre is at his elbow. 

“Do you mind helping me move the barriers near the castle, while you wait for Enjolras?” Ferre asks, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Not a problem.” Grantaire says, moving past the crowds and to the barriers. He’d done this enough times to know that it was a one person job, but anything for a friend, right? Although, why Feuilly came along as well, he’d never know. 

Then Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta had come up and started helping. 

“Guys, you know that saying about too many cooks spoil the soup?” Grantaire says, after Eponine came along as well.

“Broth.” Combeferre had, not so, helpfully pointed out. 

“The point still stands. Why are you all here anyway?”

Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel and Cosette had all come up in the meantime. 

“Grantaire, sweetheart.” Courfeyrac says, linking arms with him, “Put this on, please.” Courfeyrac held out a tiara. Not a cheap, plastic one- one of the €50 euro ones from the gift shop. R held it in his hands for a second, acquiescing after there were a few shouts from Bahorel and Eponine. 

Grantaire looks at Courfeyrac, confused. 

“Oh my God, how are you so dumb?” Eponine groaned. 

“Do you want to start? Because I won’t hesitate to remind you of the time you fell in the water-”

“Grantaire.” 

His head whipped around as soon as he heard Enjolras’ voice. He looks up at him, smiling slightly. 

“Hello. You took your time, have I forgotten my birthday or something because you all being here is making me think I’ve forgotten something? It’s not our anniversary, is it?” 

“I-” Enjolras starts, shaking his head, “I love you, you know? No, don’t say anything.” 

Grantaire closed his mouth.

“I love you, and I want to spend everyday with you, you know? Even if we fight over everything and argue and bicker and have days where we don’t hold hands and don’t make up from fights-”

“Enj, you’re rambling. That’s my trick.”

“Shush. What I’m saying is, will you marry me?”

For a second, there’s silence, and Enjolras starts to walk away, before Grantaire pulls him closer and kisses him. He wraps his arm around Enjolras’ waist and nods. 

“Of course I will.” He whispers, kissing him again. 

The ring fit perfectly on Grantaire’s finger, and, for a second, R truly did believe this was the happiest place on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> The (dead) Les Mis fandom needs some fluff in it, and what's fluffier than Disney?


End file.
